Fred's mom makes a fake lockdown
Characters Instructor-Steven Fred's mom (Palmer)-Callie Boss-Alan W/C's mom-Jennifer E/D's mom-Kate Instructor 2-Kimberly Cop-Young Guy Fred's dad-Joey Fred-Eric News Anchor Rosie-Salli Walter-(mentioned) Christopher-(mentioned) Eric-(mentioned) David (mentioned) Fred's angry voice-Steven Plot Fred's mom gets in trouble at her job for making a fake lockdown. Transcript Instructor: Okay, it's time for show and tell. Fred's mom: Excuse me. Instructor: What is it Palmer? Fred's mom: Can I go to the bathroom? Instructor: Make it quick. Fred's mom: I can't believe they fell for it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm going to make a fake lockdown! (at office) Boss: I'm going to Dairy Queen. Fred's mom: Now that the coast is clear, I will make a fake lockdown. First, I will change my voice to make it sound like my boss. (Censored) Fred's mom (Alan's voice): Ow! Pulling on my vocal cords hurt! Now I will make a fake lockdown! (over intercom) Attention workers, employees and instructors, this is not a drill! There's a killer in this office! He's wearing a hockey mask and a butcher's knife! Please secure all windows and doors! (normal voice) Now to leave. W/C's mom: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's mom: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Instructor: Jennifer Nicoleson and Kate Smith, you heard what the boss said. Be quiet as a church mouse. Instructor 2: Palmer, why are you in the hallways when there's a serial killer! (in room) Instructor 2: Sorry Palmer but the tables are taken! Why don't you hide behind the closet? (2 hours later) Cop: This is the police telling you that this lockdown was a false alarm! Search every nook and cranny to find who made this prank! (in office) Boss: Palmer, I caught you and so did the cameras! They caught you pulling your vocal cords to make you sond like me and made that prank! That act can get you fired, which is happening now! I will call your husband to pick you up! (on phone) Fred's dad: What is it Alan? Boss: You'll never guess what your wife just did! She made a fake lockdown! Please take her home! (in car) Fred's dad: Stop crying Palmer! This is your own fault! You could have gotten sent to jail for doing that! Fred's mom: But Diesel, it was supposed to be a harmless prank! Fred's dad: No! When we do lockdowns we take them seriously! You nearly terrorized everyone at your work! When we go home, we will watch the news! (at home) Fred's dad: Now you're really standing! Fred's mom: But... Fred's dad (Scary Voice): STAND! Fred's mom: You can't tell me to stand! I'm your wife! Fred's dad: Too bad! This is what I tell you to do before we watch the news so... (Scary voice) STAND! Fred's mom: Fine! (news starts) News Anchor Rosie: This is Rosie McDonnell Thompson with the news. Our top story tonight is that a mother named Callie made a fake lockdown at her work. With me is her boss: Tell me what happened. Boss: I was eating at Dairy Queen until I heard from the cops that there was a serial killer! And Palmer if you're watching this, I changed my mind! You're fired forever! We will never rehire you again! You have to pay a $1000 fine! Fred's dad (Scary voice): A $1000 fine!?!? That's more than the price of the house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! You are so grounded! News Anchor Rosie: Thanks Alan. We have two victims who witnessed the incident: Jennifer Nicoleson and Kate Smith. Tell me what happened. W/C's mom: Well, I was about to do a presentation about my sons Walter and Christopher when I heard that Palmer made a fake lockdown. It nearly scared me. E/D's mom: I was about to do a presentation about my sons Eric and David when I heard that Palmer made a fake lockdown. It fully terrorized me. News Anchor Rosie: What would you do to your sons if they made a fake lockdown? W/C's mom: I would put them on their bed and tie them with a jump rope like they did in the movie Hairspray. E/D's mom: I would force them to watch Barney. (news ends) Fred's dad: Tie up with a jump rope? Force to watch Barney? I'm starting to have an idea. Fred's mom: No no no no no no no no! Fred: Dad, I saw that your wife was on the news! Fred's dad: I also heard she made a fake lockdown at her work, which was even worse when you destroyed Burger King! Not only your mother made a fake lockdown, she's been fine $1000 which is more than the price of our house. Fred: Changing to Diesel's voice in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (Diesel's voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Mom, how dare you make a fake lockdown! That's it! Time for the jump rope! (censored) Fred's mom: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff